Lady Of the River
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: A woman with long silver blond hair surfaced out of the lake that he had just thrown a coin into. He starred at her, she walked up the side of the river looking at him dead in the eye. He shook his head, "Who are you?" "The lady of the River." "You're different that I imagined." "Oh, how did you imagine me?" "Um, taller and maybe a bit more I don't know… real looking."
1. Prologue

Authors Note: So I am trying something new and because I like this couple so much I have decided that why not give this a shot... i don't know how well this is going to work out so work with me. Now I don't do big with the whole brother love... but I am trying this out. They are related but only by their father, and I might have changed the way that some of the un important characters look so to fit my story line. Yeah I know bad me, but hey it's mine so I can do what ever I want right? Any ways with out a further a do Lets get one with it.  
Disclaimer: Usually I would just say that this doesn't belong to me but hey, any ways The Hobbit doesn't belong to me and none of the Characters belong to me. Well kinda. Any ways. The lady of the River and the Idea does belong to me. ^-^

* * *

Prologue

There is this body of water that if you throw a gold coin in the lady of the river will find your true love for you. It is said that she will search out and reach out to your soul mate. Many have come to believe in this mystical being. No one really knows if it is true though. The legend goes that once there was this beautiful woman whole lived in a small town. One day she went for a walk and was captured buy a band of goblins. She was taken to their home and in slaved. One day a group of Dwarves came along and through some hard work set her free. She fell in love with the leader of the company and he loved her, or so it would seem. Years would go bye and they would become closer and closer. Yet he did not know everything about her, one day he found out that she was an elf. He took her and beat her, saying 'I never loved you, how could I love someone that is below me.' She was never the same again. After being thrown away she traveled the forest of Mirkwood and soon came to a resting where she sat and fell into a great sleep. As she slept she began to create a pool of water. That pool in turn created the lady of the river. What the story doesn't say was that not only was she elf but she was also half dwarf. She lived with the humans because of her kind did not want her, neither side could see having her around. The story also docent tell that she was pregnant when she left her beloved. Some say that her body still sits in the forest waiting for someone to come and wake her.

She gave birth to the child, but not on time. It took her three years to produce enough strength to awake herself to have the child, the child was then sent to its father, who would die later that night by unknown powers. Some say that the mother was angry that he had given his heart to another and had another child. Others think that it was all just a coincidence. It didn't matter.

The child was sent to his half mothers home to be raised with the other child like her own. Only the new mother and her brother knew that this child was not hers. She held no anger to the child that she would now raise as her own, she only wondered who was the mother and why had the child been sent by a raven.


	2. Spirit of Huyana

Authors Note: So I am back again and fast, I know... anyways Update... So I don't know If I will be following the book or not. I could follow the book and have some good ideas on how to not leave it or I could not follow the book and just end it here. I don't know. So yeah I will think of some thing or maybe I will ask you guys what I should do. Oh and just so you know this is a FilixKili story and I will probably mention ThorinxBilbo... Just so you all know.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but The story line and of course the mom. ^-^ She is mine. lol okay thanks enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Spirit of Huyana

"Your are a bastard child," screamed Fili at the top of his lungs.

Kili only looked at him before screaming back, "No I am not."

It was like this quite often Fili would tell Kili that he wasn't actually his brother and then Kili would go into a fit. In the end they ended up yelling at each other from ends of the halls about who was a Bastard child and who wasn't. The thought to all the other dwarves was this time would be like any other. They would yell and fight then get mad, give each other the silent treatment and then make up in a couple of day and then the whole thing would start all over again. But this time Fili took it to the next level.

"You are the reason my father is dead."

Kili looked horrified at that thought, "I am not" he whispered before turning around and running off into the woods.

Fili smirked his little six-year-old head, which would teach him to argue with him. The dwarves around watched as the children fought and Kili run off into the woods thinking nothing of it. Kili would always return so when dinnertime came around and he was nowhere in sight something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

Thorin looked at Fili, "Where is your brother Kili?"

Fili still angry about the whole thing answered with a hint of disgust in his voice, "I don't know where Kili is. He isn't my responsibility."

Dis walked into the room with quite a nervous look, it was true that she had never told Fili where Kili was from and so he just assumed the worst. And the truth was she couldn't see it being any other way. Kili was her husbands' son but she didn't understand how or when he could have had time to get another woman pregnant. Because of that she didn't really think about it. Maybe it was because Kili didn't look like them in any way so. She rushed over to Thorin and Fili.

"Fili, dear have you seen your brother?"

Fili looked at his mother, "No mom, I haven't seen him. He ran off into the woods after I told him that he was the reason that dad is dead."

Dis had to hold everything that she had in her to make sure she didn't slap her child, "He wasn't the reason your father died. You will not blame him for such things."

Thorin looked at the two of them, "If Kili is in the woods we can send some out to find him but the chances are going to be small. Goblins still roam in these areas. He could be taken at any time."

Fili looked down at his hands, He didn't know what to say. It was true that Kili didn't look a lot like them but, but that is no way to act. He could be killed or worse taken as a slave to the Goblins. Fili suddenly ran off not even thinking about dinner. He didn't want Kili to die; he just wanted him to suffer like he always did so that he would come back to him. He wanted Kili to lean on him even though he abused him. Fili ran to his room locking the door behind him and began to cry. In the past Fili had always come back and hugged and loved on Fili but this time he wasn't coming back.

Several hours later Fili was still sitting in his room. Thorin had set out a group of dwarves to look for Kili but there had been no luck yet. Thorin decided to go to Fili's room. As he went to knock on the door he heard a sniffle.

"Fili, can I come in?"

Fili opened the door, standing in the door way was a small boy with a wet face and blond hair curled around his face.

"Uncle Thorin… I didn't mean to… I don't want Kili to die…" he began to wale again. Just thinking about it made his head and heart hurt.

Thorin smirked as he walked into the room sitting down next to the weeping Fili. "I am sure that Kili will be fine. But if you don't want him to die maybe you should be a little nicer to him."

Fili continued to cry, Thorin stayed there with him until Fili fell asleep then moved the child to the bed. The search contented on for a week, during that week Fili didn't eat anything. All he did was sit by the window waiting and hoping that Kili was still alive. Kili on the other hand was having a bit more trouble.

After he ran out into the woods he found a lake that he had never seen before and that was when he realized that he was lost. Kili dropped down and began to cry. It was always like this. All he wanted was Fili's love. But that never seemed to be something that he could have. It was always about being a Bastard child. He wasn't that, but maybe if he agreed with him then he would be loved more. Kili curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep. This seemed to be one of the first times that he had been so far away and so lost.

Kili sniffled as the sun began to rise, he didn't know how long he had been out here but he did know that he was hungry and the water that he was seated next to did not produce any fish. Actually it held Gold coins at the bottom of it. He wondered if the other dwarves knew about this. A place so undisturbed yet filled with Gold. He starred into the pond, suddenly something in the bushes moved.

Kili turned around, "Who's there?"

There was a grumble and then two to three goblins emerged form the bushes. Kili stumbled backwards as they began to walk towards him.

"Lookie what we got here," said one of the Goblins.

"Not much meat on his bones… not worth eating, maybe better for work." said another one.

"This is true, but look at him." said the first one again.

Kili whimpered as he splashed the pond water when he fell into it, "Please some one help me…"

"So kiddo what are you doing all alone out here," asked the Goblin that had yet to speak. He was bigger than the other two and looked even scarier. His voice was deep and giddy, it frightened Kili the most.

A voice range up behind Kili, It was strong and warm, "He is not alone. You have crossed onto sacred ground."

The biggest Goblin smiled or that is what it looked like, "Oh sacred ground, we have crossed it before, since when was this ground sacred."

The voice hissed, "Killing or taking something that is in my water shall not be permitted."

Kili began to stand, but he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him in place. The goblins looked at Kili and what lay behind him.

"I have never felt the need to care about you Chumani…" the goblin laughed, "I will take the boy, and there is nothing that you can do about it."

With that the Goblin grabbed Kili and forced him out of the water. "Chumani… the spirit that grant love and finds soul mates… Protecting a child…"

A Bright light range out over the forest and suddenly it was gone. Kili lay on the ground next to the pond. The Goblins all lay dead surrounding him. The voice speaks again, "He is more than just a child, I am the Lady of the River, but I am more than that. I… I am…"

Voices can be heard in the distance. Thorin saw the light and came running to it along with him was Fili and several other Dwarves. When they arrive Kili is still lying on the ground and breathing normally but he seems to be asleep. Thorin notices the bodies around him and Kili's wet clothing. Fili notices Kili and nothing more. He runs to him pulling him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I will never do this to you again… Kili, I am so sorry. Wake up please."

As if on cue Kili opens his eyes, "Fili…?"

Fili looks down at him and begins to cry, when Fili starts crying Kili begins to cry as well. Thorin takes the boys back home, before they leave he notices a Name carved into the earth near the pond. He whispers, "Skudakumoochooowte…?"

When they arrive back home they are greeted by a very worried mother and a table full or food. Before Kili leaves to eat he turns to Thorin and asks, "Who is Chumani" he stumbles over her name as if saying it is foreign.

Thorin stops and looks at Kili, "She is a creature that finds soul mates for those that ask. She is also known as Skudakumoochooowte." the other name slips form his mouth with ease as he says it in Khuzdul.

Dis looked at Thorin with cirosity and he motions for her to come with him so she sends the boys to great hall to eat and walks with Thorin.

"What is it brother?"

"I believe I know who Kili's mother is."

Dis stops for a second and looks at Thorin then starts walking again, "Who is she?"

"Have you ever heard of a woman named, Huyana?"

"Yes… My husband almost married her; before he found out she was an elf. Are you saying that she is Kili's mother?"

Thorin stopped, "I don't know…"

"Why would you think that she is the mother, he didn't love her he beat her and sent her away,"

"Dis… I saw her name carved into the ground near Kili's body."


End file.
